High alcohol content malt liquor and fortified wine are the least expensive way for Americans to consume ethanol and these are disproportionately drunk by inner-city ethnic populations, especially young African American and Hispanic males. Large-volume containers in coolers invite rapid, immediate consumption. Sales have expanded during the last decade with aggressive marketing to young ethnic populations. A wide range of problems ascribed to these products in affected communities raises public health and community concerns. Yet on a national basis, the scope and kind of alcohol-related problems in specific ethnic groups, and the subgroups drinking high alcohol content beverages, have not been empirically delineated. The roles of overall heavy drinking versus high alcohol content beverage use have not been distinguished. This research will conduct a secondary analysis of a current national telephone survey of adults in 50 states and Washington D.C., the Year 2000 National Alcohol Survey (N10), to be completed in July 2001 for the Alcohol Research Group (n =8,000). It also uses data collected from its RISK of AIDS San Francisco Say Area Supplement (n = 1,250). Using the combined data (n = 9,100) we propose to determine the national prevalence of use of high alcohol content products and identify demographic and drinking patterns associated with heavy use, particularly among African American, Hispanic and other ethnic subgroups. Additionally, we will study contexts of use and model the relationship between high-content drinking and high-risk behaviors (drug use, risky sexual practices, and criminal justice involvement), DSM-IV dependence, family/relationship discord, work problems, aggression, and other health harms, including drinking when pregnant. We will investigate the extent to which use of these products, rather than associated heavy consumption of beverage alcohol in general, leads to specific alcohol-related outcomes. We will also study key alcohol policy opinions and attitudes of those drinking malt liquor or fortified wine, how use of these beverages mediates risk curves, and treatment access, and barriers to help seeking. Last, we will explore spacial relationships between heavy use and alcohol-related victimization in communities as well as existing alcohol policies. Results inform culturally appropriate health messages and policy development.